


Welcome Home

by AShortWalkToDelinquency



Series: 12 days of XXXmas [4]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, these boys love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShortWalkToDelinquency/pseuds/AShortWalkToDelinquency
Summary: He spends the entire drive envisioning what they'll be doing when he gets there. Will they have moved to the bedroom, or will JT be taking Malcolm over the back of the sofa? Or maybe JT will be standing over Malcolm, feeding his dick into that perfect mouth of his, tugging at his hair while he fucks his face?He can't wait to find out.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright/JT Tarmel
Series: 12 days of XXXmas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037679
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Welcome Home

After a long day of meeting with the brass — defending his precinct, his team, his consultant — followed by few hours more at said precinct catching up on the tidal wave of paperwork that's been threatening to drown him, Gil wants nothing more than to head home to spend what's left of the evening with the two men that mean the world to him.

He shoots a text to their group chat to let them know he's heading out, waiting at his desk with his phone cradled in his hands as he watches the three little dots dance across the bottom of the screen as both of them type out a response.

_See you soon, boss,_ pops up first.

_Drive safe. I love you,_ comes up immediately after.

With a small smile on his face, he prepares to tuck away his phone, but just as he's about to thumb it off, a picture pops up on his screen.

It's nothing too risqué, nothing he'd need to keep hidden at the office, but it's enough that Gil feels a heat building low in his belly as he looks at the photo in front of him.

They're already in loungewear for the evening — t-shirts on both of them, Malcolm in his favourite grey sweatpants and JT in a pair of plaid pyjama pants — settled in and comfortable in Gil's living room. JT is leaning back in the corner of the couch, one leg propped against the back cushions and the other planted on the floor. Malcolm is sitting in the vee of JT's legs, lounging against him with his back pressed up against JT's chest. One of JT's broad arms slings possessively across Malcolm's chest while his other hand rests softly on Malcolm's ever-expanding baby bump.

Gil guesses that they're watching a movie (or if Malcolm was able to convince JT, possibly one of those nature documentaries that he enjoys so much when he's trying to wind down for the weekend), and can picture exactly the way their bodies fit together from head to toe when they lounge like that.

They look beautiful — relaxed and domestic and settled in for the night — but that's not what's getting to Gil.

It's the look in their eyes.

Malcolm's eyelids are hooded, the way they get when he's just come and he falls boneless and pliant against the nearest surface. JT, on the other hand, with his pupils blown wide, looks like he's ready to fuck Malcolm into the mattress and is just barely keeping himself from doing just that.

If Gil were a betting man, he'd wager that JT had just given Malcolm a hand job, probably while they were sitting just like that, with his hand slipping down from Malcolm's belly to beneath his sweatpants, stroking lightly, almost absently while the TV drones on in the background, whispering all the filthy things he'd like to do to him in his ear as he picks up pace until Malcolm is rocking against him, chasing his release.

The picture tells Gil that Malcolm just came and JT is waiting for him to recover enough that he can bend him over and take him from behind.

Gil huffs out a breath and discreetly presses the heel of his palm down on his growing erection. He'd really prefer _not_ to walk out of the station with a raging hard-on, thank you very much.

_We're waiting for you,_ pops up on his screen just below the photo, followed by Malcolm cheeky, _...mostly._

Gil doesn't even respond. He thumbs off his phone and tucks it in his pocket as he pushes to his feet, hurrying to shut down his computer and lock everything up for the night. He grabs his jacket but decides at the last second to carry it in front of him, rather than slipping it on, hoping no-one will notice just how excited he is to get home. 

He spends the entire drive envisioning what they'll be doing when he gets there. Will they have moved to the bedroom, or will JT be taking Malcolm over the back of the sofa? Or maybe JT will be standing over Malcolm, feeding his dick into that perfect mouth of his, tugging at his hair while he fucks his face?

He can't wait to find out.

Frankly, whatever they're doing is going to be the perfect end to a very long day.

When he pulls up in front of the house, he notices the lights are still on in the living room. He keeps himself from sprinting to the door, but only just.

The minute he walks through the door, he's greeted with a breathy moan that shoots straight to his cock. Whatever it is that they're doing, Malcolm is definitely enjoying it.

Gil forces himself to slow down, taking a deep breath as he hangs his jacket on the hall tree and toes off his shoes. Only then does he allow himself to walk down the short hallway to the living room.

He freezes at the entrance way, taking a moment to savour the look on Malcolm's face. The kid is kneeling on the couch cushions, facing the back of the couch, facing Gil, with his eyelids fluttering and his mouth lax. He looks completely blissed out. 

From where he's standing, Gil can only see the top of JT's head bobbing up and down behind Malcolm, but he knows exactly what the man is doing. He's never met someone who loves eating ass as much as JT does and, judging from Malcolm's reactions every time he does it, he‘s fucking amazing at it.

He wonders if JT spends as much time munching Tally as he does Malcolm. 

Probably.

Malcolm's eyes blink open and land on Gil, a slow smile spreading over his face. "Just in time," Malcolm pants and then grips the back of the couch a little tighter as JT doubles down, spearing his tongue inside of him. 

Malcolm's down to just his ultra-soft t-shirt, his sweats abandoned on the coffee table and Gil _knows_ he wasn't wearing underwear to start with. As soon and Malcolm popped, he abandoned underwear completely, saying he didn't like the way it felt against the baby bump. 

It's merely an added bonus that there's one less layer of clothing to remove when Malcolm's horny. 

Which is practically all the time these days. 

Gil walks slowly towards Malcolm, taking in every twitch of his body, every tiny moan that falls from his lips until he's close enough to touch, to lean down and capture his mouth with his own and swallow down all the beautiful sounds that are falling from his lips.

Malcolm greets him eagerly, his tongue sliding over Gil's lips as soon as they touch, and Gil meets him with a matching enthusiasm. They kiss until Malcolm's jaw drops and an obscene moan spills from deep inside of him, making it impossible for him to work his lips with any degree of coordination. Gil pulls back with a chuckle and straightens up, looking over to where JT's face is buried between Malcolm's ass cheeks, his large hands kneading at Malcolm's firm ass as his tongue circles his rim and dips inside of him before pulling back a little to lick a broad stripe from Malcolm's balls, over his perineum and back to his hole, where he places a featherlight kiss to the furled muscle.

Gil couldn't keep his feet from carrying him around the couch and next to JT for a better view even if he wanted to. And he really, really doesn't want to.

"Hey, boss," JT grins up at him before sucking his middle finger into his mouth, getting it nice and wet before he brings it to Malcolm's rim and rubs firmly, once, twice, and then pushes in past the loosened muscle. "How was work?"

Malcolm huffs out a disbelieving breath at the offhand tone of the question but it immediately morphs into panting breaths as JT unerringly finds Malcolm's prostate and gives it a nice little massage. JT tosses Gil a mischievous wink as Malcolm's head falls to the back of the couch.

Gil is game to play along with JT, dropping a quick kiss to JT's glistening lips before casually seating himself next to Malcolm and crossing his right leg over his left like he's entirely at ease, like they're having an everyday run-of-the-mill conversation. 

"Oh, you know, about what you'd expect from a meeting with the brass." Gil smirks at JT before shifting his gaze to Malcolm as he pulls his head up from the cushions and looks at Gil like he's lost his damn mind. "How was your day?"

"Can't complain," JT says as he slowly pumps his finger in and out of Malcolm's body, drawing tiny moans from the kid as he pushes back against the digit, searching for more. "Better now that it's officially the weekend. Tally's spending a few nights at her sister's, so I'm yours for the next forty-eight hours or so. She said to tell you she sends her love."

JT leans in and drives his tongue into Malcolm's hole alongside his finger, and Malcolm moans so beautifully that Gil can't help but turn to Malcolm and cup his cheek, pulling him in for a heated kiss.

"Please," Malcolm begs against Gil's lips.

"What do you need, sweetheart?" Gil asks quietly. 

He'll give him whatever he asks for, and all three of them know it. It frightens Gil sometimes just how much he loves these two men, how much they mean to him. He would've been willing to burn down the world for them before they even got pregnant. Now...well, now that Malcolm is carrying their child, there's nothing Gil wouldn't do for his family.

It doesn't even matter that they don't know if the baby is Gil's or JT's (and hopefully they never will). The three of them created that life together, and the three of them, together, will be that child's parents.

Gil brings his hand to the swell of Malcolm's stomach, hanging heavy and low with how he's kneeling. The soft fabric of his t-shirt greets Gil's hand as he gives a slow rub to the beautiful bump while he waits for Malcolm's answer.

"You. Closer," Malcolm huffs out.

Gil carefully slides over, tugging Malcolm's closest leg up so he can slide beneath him without interrupting JT's ministrations as the detective continues to play with Malcolm's ass and stretch him open. In a matter of seconds, Malcolm is straddling Gil's thighs, the weight of his belly pressed firmly against Gil's own stomach in a way that makes Gil tingle from head to toe with the reality of the family they're creating. Gil brings his hands to either side of Malcolm's belly, hiking the t-shirt up in order to get his warm hands on the perfectly stretched skin.

"I love you, sweetheart," Gil whispers before nudging his head up to capture Malcolm's lips.

"I love you, too." Malcolm's eyelids flutter shut once again. "Love you both."

JT's mouth is a little busy at the moment, but he does manage to hum his agreement, which in turn makes Malcolm gasp at the vibration against his rim.

"Did you have anything specific in mind for where to go from here?" Gil asks, bringing one of his hands to the back of Malcolm's neck while the kid drops his head to Gil's shoulder. The question is open to them both, but he's not surprised when it's JT that answers.

"I was planning on eating out his ass until he comes at least once more," JT says, his voice thick and husky with desire, and Gil can only imagine how hard the man is. Instead of reaching for his own cock, though, Gil can feel JT's hand sneak between Malcolm's thighs to grab hold of Malcolm's cock and start stroking. 

"Fuck," Malcolm shouts, grabbing hold of Gil's shoulders like he's trying to dig his fingernails into Gil's skin and climb into his body.

"Does that feel good, sweetheart?" Gil asks, noticing that JT's face is once again buried between Malcolm's cheeks. The man's dedication to eating Malcolm's ass is impressive, even taking into consideration how amazing Malcolm tastes and how fucking responsive he is. Given the opportunity, JT will happily eat him out for hours.

Malcolm just moans in response but it's enough to let them both know exactly how much he's enjoying himself. 

"You wanna come like this?" Gil asks. He doesn't actually need to ask; the answer is always yes (because the kid has damn near no refractory period and can orgasm multiple times in quick succession). So yes, he'll want to come like this, and then he'll ask for their cocks so that he can come again while one or both of them is inside of him, filling him up with their come like they're trying to breed him all over again.

Malcolm buries his face in the crook of Gil's neck as he says, "Please."

It's halfway between a breath and a whine and it makes Gil's dick twitch in his pants. JT, of course, notices the slight movement, and before Gil even knows what's happening, JT is working the button and zip of Gil's slacks from between Malcolm's legs, pulling Gil's erection free of its confines and wrapping a thick hand around Malcolm and Gil's lengths as they rub up against one another.

"Oh, God," Gil huffs, letting his head flop back against the couch cushion. 

The angle isn't great — JT can only work the top few inches of each of their cocks before they're too far apart to be pressed together anymore — but Gil doesn't mind, and, judging by the mewling noises coming from Malcolm, neither does he.

Lost in the pleasure that JT is providing, it takes Gil by surprise when Malcolm's mouth finds his own, licking and lapping along his lips until Gil lets him in and their tongues tangle together. He's so used to the feel of the kid's tongue in his mouth that it's like coming home to feel him now, like this.

With one hand tangled in the back of Malcolm's hair, he lets his other roam over his stomach, fingers trailing over Malcolm's belly button where it's long since popped out and become absurdly sensitive to the touch. Malcolm bucks into JT's hand at the overwhelming combination of sensations that are invading his body and Gil knows that Malcolm is so, so close.

Suddenly, he wants nothing more than to watch Malcolm fall apart completely.

He gives a light tug to the back of Malcolm's hair pulling him back enough that Gil can see the pleasure rippling over Malcolm's face.

"Come for me, sweetheart. Let me see how good JT is making you feel." Gil pitches his voice a little lower, knowing Malcolm reacts a certain way to the tone. He's not disappointed.

Malcolm comes hard, striping Gil's sweater as he shoots rope after rope of creamy come with a silent scream frozen on his face that Gil knows he'll never, ever get enough of. 

"God, you're so good for us," Gil whispers reverently, tugging Malcolm in for a filthy kiss as soon as Malcolm can breathe again.

Malcolm whimpers against his lips and Gil figures that, while JT has released his hold on their cocks, he's probably still tonguing at Malcolm's hole, working him while his body is extra sensitive from his orgasm.

"Fuck," Malcolm pants, "JT, please."

"What do you want, man?" JT asks and Gil can hear the grin on his face.

It sparks a smile on Gil's face, too. Malcolm and Gil had an exciting sex life before JT joined them and completed their family, but JT brought a level of lighthearted fun that was new to them both. Gil doesn't think he's ever met a man who _enjoys_ sex as much as JT does. It's not just a means to an end for him, it's about the entire journey. JT can — and will — fuck for hours when time permits, and he'll have a smile on his face nearly the whole damn time.

"Both of you," Malcolm moans, "Inside of me."

Gil chuckles, completely unsurprised. There is nothing Malcolm likes more than being double penetrated, but they've agreed to hold off until after the baby is born, mostly because with Malcolm's new body shape, it's difficult to maneuver them in a way that's comfortable and enjoyable for all of them, and safe for the baby.

"I know," Malcolm rolls his eyes and Gil can't help the huff of laughter that escapes his lips. "But I can take one of you in my mouth."

The impatience and impertinence proves that Malcolm has recovered enough to move along and Gil leans in to peck him on the lips before shimmying out from underneath of him, grinning at the startled laugh that erupts from Malcolm as he moves.

Malcolm remains kneeling on the couch while Gil offers JT a hand, helping him to his feet from the pillow he's been kneeling on while working Malcolm open. With a cocky smile, JT winds a hand around Gil's waist and tugs him close, their tongues battling for supremacy as they fight for dominance in the kiss, like they always do. 

Neither of them ever wins.

Neither of them really want to.

But Gil's cock, still standing proud and hard, nestled in the open vee of his zipper, beads at the tip as their tongues slide against one another and he tastes the essence of Malcolm in the other man's mouth.

"Got a preference, boss?" JT asks, pulling away and glancing down to Malcolm where he's spread wide and waiting for them both. JT's fingers seem to move instinctually to Malcolm's twitching hole, dipping inside, while his other hand remains firm on Gil's lower back. "I could go either way, to tell you the truth."

Gil looks to Malcolm, asking with no more than an arched eyebrow if Malcolm has a preference.

"Honestly, so long as there's a dick in both ends of me in the next sixty seconds, I literally couldn't care less," Malcolm moans as he rocks against JT's fingers and eyes Gil's dick as little pearls of precum bead on the tip of his cock where he's trapped between Gil and JT's bodies.

"Well, since you spent all this time getting him all loose and ready, I think it's only fair you get to take advantage of his perfect ass," Gil smiles and leans in to swipe his tongue over JT's lower lip to punctuate his point about all of JT's hard work. "I'll go use that pretty mouth of his."

"Yessss," Malcolm hisses from where he's watching them closely and Gil sees the way he bucks a little harder on JT's fingers as Gil nips at JT's lips. The three of them have been together for nearly a year and a half but Malcolm still gets hard every single time he watches Gil and JT get close.

Gil feels JT's lips quirk up at the corners and knows that he's cottoned on to Malcolm's arousal as well. It's not like they've ever fucked — neither man has an interest in bottoming — but making out and getting a little handsy is a common occurrence, and one that never fails to get Malcolm hot and bothered while he watches.

And so, feeling Malcolm's gaze on them both, Gil reaches to push JT's pyjama pants down so they sit just below the curve of his ass and his cock can spring free from the fabric prison it's been trapped in. Still licking and sucking at JT's lips, Gil wraps a hand around JT's thick cock and starts to stoke.

"Christ," JT breathes and Gil can't help but smile at the way JT's jaw goes lax as Gil employs slow and steady strokes to get him (and Malcolm) ready for what's to come.

After a few strokes, Gil pulls back enough that he can look down at Malcolm, taking in the way his pupils have blown so wide that only a thin strip of the crystalline blue of his eyes is left. And God, but it's a rush to know that he can get Malcolm so fucking turned on by something so simple. 

There's nothing he loves more than making that kid happy.

He only realizes he's picked up the pace when JT grunts and drops a hand to Gil's wrist to halt the motion before things go any further. 

"As much as I'm always on board for a good handjob, I wanna come inside of him, not in your fist," JT smirks but kisses Gil lightly to let him know it's not a rejection.

"If anyone cares, I'd very much like both of you to come inside of me," Malcolm says, then bites down on his lip as JT gives him a rough thrust of his fingers in return for the cheeky tone.

"We know," Gil and JT say in unison. Malcolm _always_ wants them to come inside of him.

Except for the times he wants them to come _on_ him, instead, covering him in their spend so he can rub it into his skin and lay there, feeling completely debauched and well-used, basking in the proof of their pleasure that covers his body.

Gil releases JT's cock and leans down to help support Malcolm as he gets to his feet, wobbling slightly as he finds his balance and leans into Gil with a bashful smile. The three of them spend a minute or two trading gentle kisses before Malcolm is grabbing hold of their hands and tugging them towards the bedroom.

"Too many clothes," Malcolm says as they stop beside the bed, his gaze tracing over JT in his pyjamas and Gil still fully clothed.

"Can't have that," JT smirks, pressing up behind Malcolm and tugging at the hem of his t-shirt. He pushes it up to bare his belly and trails his fingers along the swell of Malcolm's bump now that it's exposed. The tender touch causes Malcolm to drop his head back against JT's shoulder with a quiet sigh and a content smile that makes Gil's heart flutter in his chest. 

While the two men relax into the impromptu embrace, Gil uses the time to strip himself down, laying his jacket over the back of the armchair in the corner and tossing everything else into the hamper. He also pulls back the comforter, letting it fall to folds over the bench at the foot of the bed.

When he straightens back up, it's to find both of his partner's eyes on him, JT's running over the length of his body with appreciative (if not lecherous) intent, while Malcolm's hooded gaze is settled squarely on his face, the soft smile still at home on his face.

Gil leans in and pecks the tip of his nose, pulling a breathy giggle from Malcolm, before he props a pillow against the middle of the headboard and settles himself up against it.

JT drops a quick kiss to Malcolm's neck then nudges him forward, and Malcolm looks like sex personified as he crawls onto the bed, up between Gil's spread legs, lining himself up so that his head is just above Gil's cock as it strains towards Malcolm's lips like it knows exactly where it's destined to be.

JT strips down and crawls up behind Malcolm, sitting back on his feet and eyeing Malcolm's loosened hole with a hunger that Gil can practically feel from across the bed. Predictably, JT's fingers are back in Malcolm before Gil can even open his mouth.

"How do you want it, sweetheart?" Gil cards his hand lightly through Malcolm's hair, savouring the way his eyes flutter closed at the simple touch. He'll never get over just how responsive the kid is, like every touch is amplified, shooting through all of his nerve endings. He's expecting Malcolm to say _hard_ and is honestly surprised when the answer is entirely the opposite.

"Slow," Malcolm moans as JT scissors him open. "Make me feel every inch."

"Fuck, man," JT groans in response. "Yeah, I'm gonna make you feel me, alright."

While Malcolm sucks in a sharp breath at the promise, Gil grabs hold of the base of his dick with one hand and a light fistful of the kid's hair with the other, tilting Malcolm's head to line up with the flushed tip. He smears the growing bead of precum there over Malcolm's lips until Malcolm drops his jaw and darts his tongue out to get a taste.

Gil hums his pleasure as Malcolm licks a soft swipe over his slit, lapping up what's left of his precum before swirling his tongue over the frenulum, looking up at him through absurdly lush eyelashes in a way that causes Gil's breath to leave him in a stuttered whoosh.

"Goddamn, kid," Gil nearly whispers, "You're beautiful."

Malcolm flushes a stunning shade of pink, a heat that spreads over his cheekbones and down his chest, giving him a glow that enhances his natural beauty and makes Gil want to wrap the kid up and keep him safe and happy for the rest of their lives.

"I love you so much, sweetheart," Gil says with so much sincerity that it even makes JT stop fingering Malcolm's ass to look up at the tone. Gil takes a moment to really take in Malcolm before he looks up to meet JT's gaze, "God, I love you both so much. I'm lucky to be starting a family with you."

"I love you, too, man," JT says in response and Gil still can't believe he gets to see JT like this, with his walls down and his unyielding facade tucked away with his badge and gun in Gil's safe. Years ago, before JT joined him and Malcolm, Tally always joked that JT was secretly a big teddy bear, and Gil would just raise an eyebrow, unable to fathom how the taciturn and sober young man could be anything but the straight-shooting figure that he was at work. It wasn't until Tally gave her blessing for JT to start a second family with them that Gil understood.

And the fact that he's one of only three people in the world who gets to see JT like this is not something that he takes lightly. He knows _exactly_ how fortunate he is to have both of these men in his life.

Before he has a chance to become too mired in the vastness of his feelings for them, Malcolm wraps his lips around Gil's cock and sinks down until Gil's pubic bone is pressed snug against his nose and the kid is gagging on his length. 

"Fuck!" Gil shouts at the unexpected onslaught of sensations — the wet heat of Malcolm's mouth and throat, the suction as Malcolm hollows his cheeks and begins to bob, the tickle of Malcolm's hair as it falls forward and brushes against Gil's skin. "What happened to slow?"

Malcolm pulls off with a filthy pop, seductively licking his lips as he says, "I blame the hormones."

"You know you've only got like, another month of using that excuse, right?" JT says, embracing the lightened mood as he leans over to the bedside table and grabs the slim bottle of lube that calls the top drawer home. He drizzles a line onto his cock and gives himself a perfunctory stroke before slipping his fingers back inside of Malcolm, slicking up his hole.

"And I intend on making good use of it," Malcolm grins and starts kissing and licking his way down Gil's dick like it's a goddamn lollipop and Gil has to slam his eyes shut to keep from popping off this early in their evening. Even still, he knows he's not going to last long. 

"If it's up to me, we'll be putting another baby in you soon enough, anyways." JT gives him one last pump with his fingers, seemingly unaware of the reaction his words have on Malcolm until Malcolm throws his head back with a howl and comes, cock untouched, all over the mattress below him.

JT freezes, his eyes going wide as Malcolm shoots rope after rope of come over the sheets as he bucks back on JT's fingers.

"Oh," JT breathes, completely in shock.

Malcolm practically collapses when he's finally spent, his head landing in the juncture of Gil's thigh and torso as he struggles to catch his breath. Gil runs a hand through his hair while JT finally gets his bearings and begins rubbing soothing circles on Malcolm's lower back.

"You like that idea, Bright?" JT practically coos. "Want us to just keep filling you up? Putting babies in you?"

Malcolm apparently likes that idea so much he can barely articulate a response, his drawn out, "Yeeeessss," sounding more like a whine than anything else.

Gil and JT share an amused look over Malcolm's lax body, giving him a moment before Gil speaks up, "Do you want to be done now, sweetheart? We can stop if you want."

"I swear to God, if you two don't have your dicks in me in the next two minutes I will raise an unholy hell." Malcolm's words are muffled where his face is hidden by Gil's body but they carry well enough for JT and Gil to hear the pleasure-slurred sentiment.

JT's booming laugh fills the bedroom, bouncing off the walls at the half-hearted threat. As funny as he finds it though, he still gives Malcolm exactly what he wants, grabbing hold of his hips and hiking them back up into the air. Before Malcolm has even finished exhaling a surprised gasp, JT is nudging the head of his cock against Malcolm's ass, popping through the snug ring of muscle with a quiet groan.

Malcolm's head snaps up at the sudden intrusion, a look of pure, unadulterated bliss washing over his features and Gil doesn't even try to stop himself from leaning in and licking his way into Malcolm's mouth.

Gil can feel the slow roll of JT's hips in the way Malcolm pants into his mouth, punctuating it with a whimper everytime JT brushes over his prostate. Malcolm's already hypersensitive from (at least) two orgasms, but the more orgasms he has, the more he turns into putty in their hands.

"Gil," Malcolm huffs between kisses. "Please."

Gil's never been able to say no to the kid before, he's not about to start now.

With a little bit of maneuvering, he feeds his cock back into Malcolm's perfect mouth one inch at a time. After the first leisurely thrust into that damp heat, Gil lets the rocking motion of Malcolm's body do the work for them both.

Like Malcolm requested, JT is thrusting in slow, steady strokes that allow him to really _feel_ the weight of JT's cock as it spears in and out of him. The drag over his sensitive inner walls leaves Malcolm moaning around Gil's cock, the vibrations making Gil impossibly harder with each pass of his length through those sinfully perfect lips.

He can't tear his eyes away from Malcolm. With two cocks filling him up, the swell of his belly hanging down towards the mattress, and a light sheen of sweat coating his skin and pooling in the dip of his lower back, he looks exquisite.

It doesn't hurt that Gil has a weakness for watching JT's fat cock split Malcolm open and he currently has a perfect view of just that.

For his part, JT is gripping Malcolm's hips tightly (Malcolm confessed once that having their hands on him, holding him fast, helps to ground him in the present and forces him to really feel everything they're doing to him. JT has kept a firm hold of him every time they've had sex since then) and watching his cock as it disappears into Malcolm's body.

"Fuck, Bright," JT murmurs and brings his thumb down to rub over Malcolm's rim where it's stretched taut around JT. "You take me so well. You're so fucking tight."

Malcolm whines, whether at the touch or the praise, Gil isn't sure, but either way Malcolm ends up swallowing Gil even deeper, his throat clenching in rhythmic contractions that push Gil over the edge. He tries to tug Malcolm up in warning but Malcolm just leans in closer, so Gil lets go and shoots his load down Malcolm's throat until Malcolm pulls back and lets it fill his mouth instead, before swallowing his spend greedily. When Malcolm finally releases him, a hint of come dribbles from the corner of Malcolm's mouth and Gil swipes at it with his thumb, pushing it back between the kid's lips to lick off.

Malcolm sucks on his thumb with the same vigor he'd used on his cock, all while JT continues to fuck into him at the same unhurried pace. After a moment, though, Malcolm releases Gil's thumb with a swirling pass over the tip and, looking at Gil with an intensity that makes his cock twitch in a feeble attempt to show a renewed interest, speaks to JT.

"Harder."

JT doesn't need any more encouragement than that and snaps his hips forward, hard enough that Gil brackets Malcolm's shoulders with steadying hands to make sure he doesn't tip forward — not that JT would ever let that happen. But two sets of hands on Malcolm's body is always better than one, as Malcolm is constantly reminding them.

"Does he feel good inside of you, sweetheart?" Gil asks while his thumbs trace idle circles on Malcolm's arms.

"Aaah!" Malcolm shouts as JT obviously manages a direct hit to his prostate. "Fuck. Yes. So good."

JT has been reduced to little more than grunts as he ploughs into Malcolm and Gil knows that he's close. He's long since come to recognize when both of his partners are teetering on the precipice, just barely keeping from tipping over. He also knows that JT is trying to fend off his own orgasm until Malcolm comes a final time.

So Gil leans in, his arm skirting around Malcolm's baby bump in order to get a grip on his cock, stroking hard and fast with only one goal in mind.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Malcolm huffs, his head dropping between his shoulders as the pleasure shoots through his body.

Gil takes in the tremble in Malcolm's arms and the way his breath stutters and catches in his chest, and he knows that Malcolm is only seconds away from coming once again.

"Come on, sweetheart," Gil encourages as he jerks his fist even faster, giving a light twist over Malcolm's head with each stroke. "Show JT just how good he's making you feel."

Malcolm and JT come almost simultaneously, JT's prolonged groan drowning out Malcolm's quiet keening. Gil loosens his grip but he continues working Malcolm through his orgasm as JT slows his thrusts and rides out his own.

They're beautiful when they come, but when they come _together_ it's...sublime.

Gil guides Malcolm's collapse so he lands gently on his side, curled up next to Gil, and JT easily follows suit. They'll need to get cleaned up before they go to bed, but for now, Gil knows they all want nothing more than snuggle together, basking in their family of three before they're lucky enough to become a family of four.

Once they're settled in, JT and Gil both reach over to lay a hand on Malcolm's stomach, chuckling in unison when their hands brush together. Instead of pulling back, JT intertwines their fingers and sets both of their palms flat on the baby bump. 

Malcolm hums and closes his eyes, content — as always — to be caged between Gil and JT.

With a smile on his face, Gil leans in and peppers Malcolm with kisses, covering his cheeks and forehead and eyelids with dozens of soft kisses that cause Malcolm's lips to tug up at the corners.

"You both good?" Gil asks quietly between feather-light pecks to Malcolm's skin.

"Mmmm, perfect," Malcolm murmurs, tilting his face up towards Gil for more kisses.

"Yeah, that was great," JT says, giving Gil's hand a squeeze. "You?"

Malcolm opens his eyes and looks to Gil, clearly awaiting an answer.

Gil grins mischievously and says, "If this is the welcome home I get everytime I have to work late, I might just have to stay late a little more often."


End file.
